


Hound

by TorMist



Series: Loki-Shapeshifter [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Hunters & Hunting, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Thor (Marvel), Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorMist/pseuds/TorMist
Summary: Thor upsets Loki. Loki makes him suffer.Set in my 'I Serve' AU, but is a standalone/one-shot. In this AU, Loki is the prince of Jotunheim and the unofficial consort of King Thor.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Loki-Shapeshifter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Hound

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not be partly based on the author's own past experience. But not with Norse gods, sadly.
> 
> Thanks again to im_not_rare_im_rarr for beta-reading! Possessor of a sharp eye and a keen nose for how a story is supposed to be told.

Thor could normally sleep through even the worst thunderstorm, but for some reason, Loki's restlessness was getting the better of him this night.

He really needed his sleep tonight of all nights. Tomorrow's hunt was a diplomatic mission in disguise, with Thor's usually sunny nature and general bonhomie a major tool in Asgard's arsenal for the soothing of ruffled feathers and the firming up of existing alliances with influential families throughout the Nine. If Thor showed up grumpy and red-eyed, it could add an enormous burden to his already heavy diplomatic load.

And yet, much needed slumber eluded him, thanks to the squirming and frustrated sighs of his love, who was throwing off the blankets yet again in an attempt to get more comfortable. Thor bet himself that within forty five seconds, Loki would pull the blankets back over their intertwined bodies with a shiver and an annoyed huff.

He was off by about ten seconds. Loki twisted into him, burying them both in blankets, and then wriggled his arm under Thor's bulk in order to hold him closer. Normally Thor would not object to such affection from Loki, but tonight, it just felt like another intrusion on his slumber. Was the sorcerer always this leapy? Surely not.

It took just over a minute by Thor's reckoning for Loki's arm to grow numb from his weight, and the sorcerer pulled his arm back out from under Thor with a muffled groan at the painful tingles that accompanied the resumption of blood flow to the circulation-starved parts of his arm. Thor sighed as quietly as he could.

Loki was blessedly still for a moment, but then braced himself with his feet and an elbow and turned over, facing away from Thor. He wiggled backwards so Thor was more or less spooning him, and grabbed Thor's wrist so he could pull the arm over himself, tucking it under his side in an embrace. Thor prayed that this would be the end of it, but almost immediately, Loki grunted in frustration and moved away from Thor, evidently too hot.

" _Loki."_ Thor tried not to let his exasperation and exhaustion affect his tone of voice. "Can you not get comfortable, my love? Perhaps I can soothe you somehow?"

"I am fine now, Thor," was the reply. Thor did not believe him, though he was sure Loki was as tired as he. Kissing Loki on the cheek, he stretched to indicate he was going to sleep now, and relaxed, hoping to finally slip into the beckoning cosy darkness.

He might have dwelt there for perhaps five seconds before Loki turned over again, elbowing him in the arm, not hurting him but most definitely getting his attention. Thor sighed. Being in a strange bed in a strange hall in a foreign realm was not ideal for a restful sleep, he knew, but could Loki not see that writhing about was not helping?

"Loki." Thor rolled onto his stomach, raised himself on his elbows and wiped his sleep-crusted eyes. "Let me soothe you. Lay back, I will help you relax." They had already made love, Loki on his hands and knees as Thor had brought him to a peak, but that had perhaps only taken the edge off of their trip. Loki needed more attention if he was to relax properly in a new place. He surely felt slightly tense to Thor as Thor descended his body, trailing hot kisses down his pale torso as he went. He hooked his index fingers into Loki's sleeping trousers and pulled them down slowly, licking and swirling his tongue around Loki's intimate parts as he went. He looked up at Loki, who was gazing at him with a tired but fond expression.

"You are purely beautiful in the moonlight, my love," Thor murmured as he teased with the tip of his tongue along Loki's half-hard cock. That was no word of a lie; Loki's paleness was almost luminous in the glow of the twin moons through the tall windows of their guest room and the sight of his green eyes was worth far more to Thor than the jewels that they resembled. Loki groaned as Thor began to tongue his balls, his hand expertly pumping Loki's cock. Thor pressed behind Loki's sac gently and rolled his balls in his mouth as Loki moaned and gasped, and Thor felt the tip of his thumb wet from the beginnings of Loki's spend leaking from the head of his cock.

He flattened his tongue and savoured a long lick of firm, velvety cock as he travelled back up to its tip. He swirled his tongue and lips around its head, pointing his tongue to lick at the slit and the underside of the head. The whimpers that this drew from Loki were almost as good as the sensation itself. He glanced up at his sorcerer and saw green eyes mesmerised by the sight of him, an almost pained and expectant look on Loki's face.

Thor took the head into his mouth and sucked a little, then lowering his head to take in more, hollowing his cheeks to protect Loki's cock from his teeth. He would not take all of Loki's cock, that was special occasions only, but he took enough of it for Loki to gasp his name. Using his hand and mouth together, he began to use both to drive Loki to a peak.

He felt Loki squirm properly then as he tried to chase the feeling, his heels digging into the mattress beside Thor, his hands grasping uselessly at the sheets. He canted his hips but Thor kept him in place, making him take what Thor had to offer, knowing that the more he teased, the more satisfied Loki would eventually be and the more tired he would eventually feel and maybe Thor might eventually get some damned sleep.

Loki was close to coming; Thor could tell from the way Loki grabbed his hair and made "nnghhh, Thorrrr" sounds. He pulled back, and allowed Loki to decorate his face. Loki had better not be too tired to clean Thor after this, Thor did not want to have to get out of bed to fetch a cloth for himself.

Loki's body began to relax into the bed as Thor drew himself up and made his way back to his place beside Loki, come dripping from his face and hair. Loki opened his eyes and made an 'ohh,' noise, and Thor smiled. There were few things that made him as happy as seeing Loki so relaxed and satisfied from a climax.

Loki ran a languid, clever hand over Thor's face, a tingle of seidr following as he cleaned Thor's face. Some of his seed remained on his long fingers and he offered it to Thor, who licked it carefully, eyes widening as Loki brought his fingers to his mouth and finished cleaning them with his own tongue. Thor moved to kiss him, and, deciding to ignore his own semi-tumescent cock, whispered "good night, my love," before settling down beside Loki, close enough for intimacy and far away enough away to not overheat. He was asleep in moments.

Unfortunately, it seemed he was only asleep _for_ moments. His face, his nose bloomed in pain, and he awoke, furious and hurting. It took a moment to realise that a sleeping Loki had slapped him with the back of a carelessly thrown hand.

Thor had had enough. He tore himself out of the bed and searched his belongings for garments that would make suitable blankets. As he pulled a spare cloak from the trunk, he heard a sleepy voice call his name in a confused tone.

"You stay in the bed, Loki," he said as evenly as he could. "I will sleep in the bath." He bundled himself, his pillow, his cloak and the throw from the end of their shared bed into the bathroom, tossed everything into the bath, and tried to make some class of a nest. He was uncomfortable, and not a little cold, and yet he was asleep within moments.

Thor awoke hours later, sore and poorly rested, and reached for Loki. His hand bumped against cold marble. Where was Loki? A feeling of dread washed over him. Realising he was alone and lying in the bath, the memory of last night came flooding back. He had been too exhausted and frustrated the previous night to think about the consequences of his leaving their shared bed, especially in a strange place as they were. 

Thor levered himself out of the bath and near-ran into the bedroom, preparing for Loki's hurt at being abandoned in the middle of the night.

To his horror, Loki was not there. The bed was already cold, and even roughly made as if to indicate Loki had no intention of returning there that morning. Strangely, Loki's clothing was all present in the room, still folded.

Blast it. He had really upset Loki this time. Well, there was nothing to be done except search for him. The first stop would be the dining hall, where he could check with Sif and the Warriors Three if they had seen Loki. Naked.

He spotted his companions almost as soon as he entered the dining hall, which already had a festive air from the hunters rearing for their day to kick off. Hunting hounds lounged with their masters, waiting for scraps, and the younger hunters compared weapons and older ones compared scars.

"Did you sleep well, my friends? And have you seen Loki?" Thor's greeting was perfunctory and almost rude, he knew, but he was anxious to speak with Loki before too long. He had already probably been stewing in hurt and rejection all night, Thor needed to nip it as close to the bud as possible before Loki positively indulged himself in sadness, which would just make life more difficult for both of them.

Too late, he heard a crunch underfoot and realised he had stepped on a piece of fine china which had been placed on the floor. Sif gave him a knowing smile and called on a servant to clean up the broken plate. A servant did so, but with bad grace, muttering something about the king of Asgard's dog being too good to eat off the floor like other mutts.

Thor suddenly realised there was a pair of green eyes under the table, looking at him quizzically, its black coat with gold accents allowing it to blend into the shadows around it. "Loki?" Thor whispered, almost dumbfounded. The dog, for that's what it was, got to its feet and padded past Thor to round Volstagg's chair, where it settled down, looking into the middle distance.

"What did you do, Thor?" Sif whispered at him, though a twitch of the dog's ears told Thor it was listening. Sif cocked an eyebrow at him. "Loki came to my room just before dawn in the form of a hound and slept across the end of my bed for the rest of the night. How did you upset him so much?"

Thor scrubbed a hand over his face. "I could not sleep. It was entirely my fault, of course." Sif grinned, seeing the truth of it. "Well, Thor, you have much to make amends for it would seem." Thor gave her a dirty look.

Thor got down on one knee to address his stubborn, sensitive hound. "Loki. I am sorry I was so abrupt last night. I cannot think what must have got into me. I should not have abandoned you, and regretted it the moment I woke up alone this morning."

The dog raised its head to look at Thor, finally, and Thor thought it might even look a little mollified. Thor tentatively reached out a hand to cup its face, mindful of sharp teeth and sharper Loki, when there was a hubbub around him in the hall. The hunt was being called, and hunters and hounds alike were raising a cry. To Thor's utter surprise, Loki-hound had sat to attention and was raising a cry with the other hunting dogs, a wolfish howl that sent shivers down Thor's spine.

Thor's companions all watched in astonishment as Loki-hound stood in excitement, facing the huntmaster who was blowing the hunting horn to gather the bands together. Loki's tail was wagging stiffly, his whole body vibrating in anticipation of the hunt. Thor sighed. He was already missing Loki's smile.

"Loki," he said. "Are you joining us today, then?" Loki-hound barked once. Thor took it for a 'yes'. Well, at least he would still have a green-eyed, dark haired beauty by his side during the hunt.

Late in the afternoon, as the hunt was drawing to a close, Thor surveyed the band from horseback and counted his visit as a relative success. Many curious nobles had approached him to speak of his new hunting dog, a breed so rare none could identify it. "A gift from Jotunheim," Thor had explained. "Of the royal house." He could practically feel Loki-hound grinning at his attempt to dissemble, but those curious about Thor's mysterious hound seemed to take Thor's answer at face value, and Loki preened at the admiration and attention.

He had proven to be as fast a retriever of fallen wildfowl as any hound present, took direction more quickly and precisely, and was generally an exceptional hunting hound in all aspects except in recall. If he did not want to return to Thor's side, he simply ignored Thor completely. At times he favoured retrieving Sif's targets over Thor's too, but she had had the foresight to bring some small treats from the breakfast table for him. Thor rolled his eyes as Sif scratched Loki-hounds ears and sent him bounding back into the fray.

They trotted back to their host's halls, Thor on horseback, Loki-hound keeping pace aside him. Loki looked tired but satisfied, and Thor felt much the same. He wondered what Loki got from indulging the instincts of the creatures whose shapes he inhabited sometimes. Loki remained a dog through dinner and ale, eating his share from another of their host's finest plates set on the floor for him, and soon curled his warm body around Thor's feet to sleep as Thor continued to converse and entertain his hunting companions.

Late in the evening, Loki-hound awoke and nuzzled Thor's palm, a clear instruction that it was time to retire. Thor petted his companion's head while he bade good night to the other guests, and they both traipsed back to their room in silence. Loki jumped straight on the bed, turned around a few times, and closed his eyes, clearly not intending to reclaim his Aes shape any time soon. Thor washed up and joined him, spooning into his warm canine body, wondering what the servants would say if they came by in the morning early enough to find the king of Asgard snug in his bed with a dog instead of the handsome young prince that had initially accompanied him. Loki-hound's warmth, softness and steady breathing carried Thor off into a deep satisfying slumber before long.

He woke to find morning sunlight streaming in the window, and a naked Loki towel-drying himself, pink and shiny from the bath, sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to Thor. Thor sleepily snaked an arm around Loki's waist and pulled him into an embrace, so they lay facing one another. Thor kissed him on the mouth, a kiss full of tenderness and warmth. He had missed that mouth, that smile.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Loki's voice was low, a sharp edge to it, waiting for Thor to step all over his sensibilities again.

"All the better for having you by my side, my love," was Thor's truthful answer. "And you?'

"Quite well, I suppose" replied Loki. "I tired myself out somehow yesterday."

Thor grinned, knowing Loki had spent the day running as a hound as much as a gift to him to ensure a good night's sleep together as a punishment for abandoning him in bed. Loki's knives could cut both ways.

Loki clambered atop him, naked and beautiful, and kissed him back. Thor groaned as Loki started to trace the same path down his body with his tongue as he had Loki's the night before last. Why would he ever choose to sleep other than with his beloved sorcerer? He closed his eyes to the sensations of Loki's hands, mouth, his cool skin as Loki brought him to his release, reminding him that true peace lay only in the bed that they shared together.

He had a feeling that if he snored even slightly over the coming nights, Loki was going to make him truly pay.

  
  



End file.
